Squadron of Justice Part 3(Master Woman)
by Zatara85
Summary: Continues a few days after the last part left off. At this point Master Woman has healed from her injuries and has been put on a new assignment.


When I broke into a lab to get high and stole some pills I didn't know what would happen. When my once plump self somehow got the body of a runway model with incredible powers I didn't know what I was going to do. My life has been full of not knowing. That's a big difference between me and Scarlet. Where my Life is full of not knowing, he is burdened by always knowing. I approached him, he stood leaning on a window into the glowing teleportation engine.

"Your looking better!" He said optimistically.

"That is exactly what I said to my ex when I saw him last. Poor guy hasn't walked right since our last night together." I stated with a smile.

He smiled in reply, his fangs showing themselves. I playfully punched his arm as a bright portal formed. He walked behind me, putting his chevlar ski mask over his head. I stopped before entering the light the blue and white swirling in a never ending dance

"Where exactly are we off to?" I asked.

"South America. An expedition into the jungle led by Harold Carey vanished while investigating ancient Mayan Ruins. They suspect the terrorist cell VOODOO to be behind it." Scarlet informed.

"Where would we be without terrorists and tyrants to keep us busy?" I asked

"Out of a job." Scarlet replied.

I walked forward and the world turned white like the way a flash-bang in a video game blinds you. Except when the white fades we where in a clearing in the middle of a thick jungle. I heard the sound of rustling as Scarlet joined me from behind.

"So where do we start investigating?" I asked.

He looked around like he was deciding before he made up his mind, "head north. Harold Carey's expedition went missing up ahead." He explained to me. "I'll meet you they're see if I can pick up on they're trail."

I nodded and my eternal energy began to build as I took off into the sky. It's always a great feeling when I fly. It's like i'm forcing myself to ignore the impossible. I felt the wind blowing past my cheeks, and the sounds of the jungle below me. I flew until I found another massive clearing, with four decent sized pyramids built up. I landed on top of one pyramid and waited for my vampiric friend to catch up. I laid back on the stone, watching the clouds slowly roll by. Thinking about my life since I became Master Woman, fantasizing about my life. When I was rudely interrupted.

"Ficar onde está" A voice behind me ordered.

I turned and about eight different South American men stood. Guns pointed at my chest. The one that was closest kept his gun pointed at me.

"Ficar ou eu vou atirar!" The lead barked.

I smiled, I don't get opportunities like this very often. I cricked my neck and lept from the rock, jumping several stories into the air before I landed with a crash.

"Puta merda que é isso!" One of the men shouted.

"Atirar nela seus idiotas!" The lead ordered.

Then to no ones surprise bullets bounced off my skin, gathering beneath me. I dashed forward grabbing one guard and throwing him into a second guard. The bullet continued to bounce off as I hit the ground. The floor cracked and the stumbled, and I ran forward, taking out several guards with impressive speed. I looked around the all lay defeated. I simply smiled to myself after my fun evening.

"Are you done yet?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned and smiled toward Scarlet who was leaning on a stone pyramid, his face appearing bemused. I simply shrugged at him, Scarlet stood up and approached me."Your lucky, that I have enhanced hearing. The jeep that dropped them off is heading south. Lets follow it." He recommended.

I nodded and was about to follow, when I heard and extremely annoying whistle/burst combo from nearby. I stood and braced myself for whatever was next. All I remember next was a bang and the feeling of debris scraping by my flesh. As I lay vulnerable on the ground.

"You two arn't going anywhere." A voice mocked, "because I am being payed to keep you right here." It finished.

I turned my head, and a man in grey suit with a blue circle that had a white star in the middle stood above us. A rocket launched firmly planted on his shoulder. He cracked his helmeted head and took aim once again. Firing another rocket towards us. I reached out and caught it between my two hand. When it went off I felt nothing and the debris subsided. I threw the rocket aside and took off towards him. Punching where he was, but the bastard was fast and he jumped out of the way.

"Again, nothing personal-" He added.

I flew and took another swing but he jumped out of the way and planted something on my head. I couldn't brace for it, when it exploded I stumbled back from the force of the explosion.

"It's just business." He finished.

I looked up, still injured from the explosion to my surprise Scarlet was standing in front of him. Handing him something, my body was still healing so I couldn't clearly understand what I saw.

"Scarlet...What.. doing?" I asked, as my body finished healing.

"Your red suited chap just saved your life, he gave me the codeword!" The man stated a smile scrawled across his face.

"What codeword?" I asked as my daze lifted, "whats going on?"

"This man here is called Commando Yank, and he was undercover," Scarlet stated, "he infiltrated VOODOO before you joined."

"So now that you're here we can finally bring the big-bad down." He replied with a repugnant smile.


End file.
